dharrenalrpgfandomcom-20200214-history
The Artist
The Artist is an affable, resourceful, human crime boss operating out of Tolstov. He is the head of The Invisible Hand, a branch of the Church of Olidimmara. This effectively makes him one of the most influential criminal lords in the Dharrenal. Description Appearance The Artist stands about 5'08", with messy brown hair and brown eyes. He's got a stocky build with a strong chin. He dresses simply, preferring loose shirts, vests, and his heavy brown jacket. He commands respect from his underlings, who respect him and honor his word without question. Beneath his attire, his torso and arms are covered in intricate tattoos. All of them have a meaning; each tells a story. And some do more than that. Personality As far as crime lords are concerned, the Artist is laid back and jovial. He's got a somewhat macabre sense of humor, finding humor in Captain Ward's anticlimactic demise and laughing out loud at Two-Bit losing his pinky, among other things. Despite his own unpredictable (some might say volatile) nature, he believes in "honor among thieves". He's loyal to his men and good on his word, when he gives it. He takes his duties as head of the Invisible Hand seriously, and will always offer hospitality to other followers of the Laughing God. He treats other "members" of Olidimmara's church like family. The Artist is a simple man, who enjoys good liquor, a cigar every now and then, and soft company. A little excitement on the side, and that's all he really needs. But, to cross the Artist is to court death. He has a reputation for being absolutely ruthless and unrelenting when crossed. He is at once most approachable of the Olidimmaran bosses and one of the most dangerous. Biography Background Not a lot is known about the Artist, other than that he was born "in the gutters" somewhere in the Ozmit Empire. Over the course of many years, he worked his way up through the ranks in the Invisible Hand, excelling in part due to his mastery of strange tricks and telekinetic abilities nobody was familiar with. This advantage allowed him to edge out any real competition. He has been the head of the Invisible Hand for almost nine years. In the Game The Artist met with Two-Bit more than once during the party's time in Tolstov. He offered some information concerning the Silver Griffon and places to buy supplies, was a potential buyer of the Minnow, and eventually gave Two-Bit a place to lie low after the party's encounter with Radnir and the elves. Appearances Volume 1 * Chapter 4 - '"Of Business Old and New" * '''Chapter 5 - '"Less Than Wonderful" Relationships The Nightingale The Artist seems aware of not only the Nightingale's reputation, but her personality. They evidently have some sort of working relationship, as the Artist figures he may be able to talk to her on Two-Bit's behalf. He doesn't seem too worried about her, though he knows better than to underestimate her. Two-Bit He thinks the halfling is kind of funny and his predicament is more than a little interesting. He feels the young cleric could be useful in the future, so he's willing to help him out for a while. After all, the more help the Artist offers the more Two-Bit may feel inclined to repay. Character Information Notable Items * '''Unknown Enchanted Daggers * Unknown Enchanted Rapier Human Abilities * Extra Feat * Extra Skills Bard Abilities It's not known how many levels of Bard the Artist has, though since he can cast Telekinesis he's at least capable of the following: * Bardic Knowledge * Bardic Music ** Countersong ** Fascinate ** Inspire Courage ** Inspire Competence ''' ** '''Suggestion Master of the Unseen Hand Abilities It's not known how many levels of this prestige class the Artist has, but since he must have at least one, he's at least capable of the following: * Improved Caster Level: Lets him add his levels in this class with his bard levels to determine his caster level when casting Telekinesis. * '''Versatile Telekinesis: '''The Artist has learned to combine the three versions of the telekinesis spell, switching from one to another as he likes on the fly. Bard Spells The Artist has not cast any spells in-game. 5th-level * Telekinesis Trivia * Of course, "The Artist" is his Shadow Name; an alias used by members of the Church of Olidimmara.